Aura Mishap
by TheLucarioCloneTrooper
Summary: After losing to the Hoenn league, Ash and co. are on their return trip back to Little Root town. but on the way, a mysterious event happens that involves Aura... (Sorry if the summary is crap)
1. Recent Memories

Prelude.

*Ash, you're on. *…. Oh, I am? …Ok.

It all began back when I was on my journey in Hoenn, back when it was me, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock. I had just lost the Hoenn league, and we were on our way back to Petalburg to drop of May and Max at their parents house. That's when it happened, before then I was just my plain old self. To clarify, I have to go back. Back before it happened, Back before everything changed…

* * *

Chapter 1. Recent Memories

"How much longer?" I whined while dragging my feet.

"Not much, we're almost to the next town." Replied Brock.

For the past few hours Brock, May, Max, Pikachu, and I were basically lost, looking for the nearest town to heal up our Pokémon and to figure out on where to go next. "You just said that 15 minutes ago!" Shouted May from the back of the group.

"I'm positive the next town is right behind this hill" Brock objected, pointing to the top of a really steep hill. So, we continued walking. Eventually, when we finally got to the top, I was expecting to see maybe a building, a Center, or a gym of some sort.

"There's nothing but more forest!" I yelled and crouched down in defeat. After yelling, everyone started to sweat droop at the pathetic sight of me on the ground.

"Um, Brock, my pokenav says that the isn't anything within 20 miles from here." Max stated, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, that can't be true!" Brock panted (since he sprinted up the slop), "I looked at the map 3 times and I swear that there was a town near here"!

"Well, it's pretty obvious that there isn't anything here." May answered with her arms cradling the back of her neck.

"Well, since the suns about to go down, I guess we're just going to have to camp here for the night." Max said as he gestured to the setting sun.

"Yeah I guess so," agreed Brock while setting his stuff down. "Here, I'll get dinner ready." He then proceeded pulled a table, chairs, stove, and other cooking supplies from his backpack. (I still don't know where he keeps all that stuff.)

After we all stuffed Brock's food down like a bunch of hungry munchlaxes, me especially, all lied around in food comas for the next 30 minutes. When we started coming to, it was twilight and the stars were just coming into view.

"Wow, would you look at that!" Brock gasped with his head cocked back, looking at the night sky.

"Yeah, Its so pretty." May sighed with awestruck.

"Hey Look!" I jumped. "Its the Tree of Life and the castle where we met Lucario!"

"I remembered that." Brock replied with glee. "It was such a magical time! Just me and Kid, dancing together like there was no tomorrow..." Brock then drifted off into his own world and started to box-step around the campsite.

Oh my..." we all sweat-drooped at the sight of Brock dancing with no one. We all spent the next hour stargazing and playing with our Pokemon. Once we started getting tired, we all set up our tents, said goodnight to each other, and went to bed…

"Ow!" I yelped from my sleep.

I looked around, seeing what could have poked me, at first I thought that Pikachu shocked me in my sleep, but I looked over and noticed that he was curled up in a blanket. _I wonder what that was._ I asked myself, briefly thinking about it, then concluded with; _Oh well, better get back to sleep._

The moment I drifted off, I was in a mysterious, foggy, place. The only thing I could see was my body and the wisps of fog moving around me. I then looked off in the distance and there was a silhouette of someone that looked slightly familiar. As he walked closer, I could just make out his long yet narrow hat. Finally, as he stood in front of me, I could now see that his hat was blue, he wore a blue cape, and he held a staff with a metal circle at the end. That's when I realized who it was.

"Thank you, Ash, for saving the Tree, Mew, and Lucario." Sir Aaron greeted.

"Oh! Um, well, you're welcome." Is what I could urge out of my mouth.

"Ash, I must offer you my gratitude, for all that you have done for me," Aaron wisely spoke, "I must give you something in return."I, in return, was completely bewildered by this.

"What were you going to do?" I asked cautiously.

"The Gift of Aura." He replied.

Sir Aaron then started to surround himself with bright, blue moment he completely surrounded himself, he threw it at me. It felt like when I got hit by Mew's and Mewtwo's psychic attack, but worse. the sheering pain coursed though my blood veins. It felt like acid running through my skin. but instead of it turning me to stone, like what happened before, my body absorbed the Blue gas and it disappeared.

"I will see you soon…" Aaron said while drifting off into to abyss.


	2. Shocking Awakening

Chapter 2. Shocking Awakening

Authors Note

Before I begin this next chapter, I have to mention a few things. 1st. this is my first fanfic. 2nd. Sorry if the first 2 chapters are short, I'll be trying to make them longer. 3rd. read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter.

With that, I present, Ch. 2

* * *

Once Sir Aaron Disappeared, I was left alone in the never ending fog. I was puzzled about what he had said about Mew and Lucario, what the gas was that my body had absorbed, and what he meant by, "I will see you soon." But, I was cut in the middle of my thoughts thanks to a little Electric mouse Thundershocking me awake.

"AAHH!" I screamed from the sudden jolt of energy of electricity coursing through my body.

"Pika chupika!" Pikachu laughed hysterically from the sight of me getting electrocuted. "OWwww…" I wheezed out while lying in a patch of blackened grass. Once I recovered from the paralysis, I started getting dressed and went outside for breakfast.

"Mornin' Brock." I yawned while sitting down at the table to eat.

"Good morning Ash. How did you sleep last night?"

"Ok, but I had this really weird dream." I answered back.

"Oh, what was it about?" Brock asked. "Something to do with Aura. All I remember from it was that I was in some mysterious place when Sir Aaron appeared and talked to me."

"What, Sir Aaron? What did he say?" Brock questioned while setting a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Something about thanking me for saving the Tree of Life and Mew, I believe. I can't remember the rest." I replied in-between bits, "Mm, this is really good Brock!"

"Thanks! I added something different in the mixture." Brock thanked proudly, putting his hand on his chest.

As soon as Brock finished his sentence, May and Max came out of their tent, half asleep.

"Morning Brock, morning Ash." They both yawned in almost deadpan voices.

"Morning you two, did you guys get enough sleep?" Brock chucked, looking at their tired expressions.

"May kept hogging all the blankets." Max replied staring at his older sister. "Did not, you were the one hogging them!" May argued back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok, stop it you two!" Brock scolded them, "Let's all calm down and eat breakfast."

"Fine!" They both sighed and sat down at the table.

A couple minutes later, we had all finished our meals and were packing up. Me and Pikachu were putting our stuff in my bag when I got a sharp pain on the top and back of my head. "Gah!" I winced in pain.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a slight headache, that's all." I shrugged.

After we all packed up our things, we set off for the closest town. As we continued to walk, my headache began to worsen. "Hey, Max, how much longer does your pokenav say till the next town?" I questioned with my hand on my forehead.

"It says about 5 miles away." Max replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm starting to get a really bad headache," I replied.

"Ok, we are almost there. Can you wait till then?"

"Yeah, I can wait a little longer," I sighed.

It was getting close to sunset when we finally arrived at the edge of town. "I wonder where the Pokémon Center is?" May wondered, looking around.

"It should be around the next block," answered Brock.

"Good! 'cuz I need some rest," I blurted out.

Once we finally arrived, Brock talked with Nurse Joy to get us a couple of rooms for the night. That is, until he started flirting with her and Max had to drag him away by the ear. Summarizing the rest of the night (because I'm lazy). After that fiasco with Brock and the nurse, we set our stuff in our rooms, ate dinner, and went to bed. All while I was trying to not focus on my headache turned migraine.

When I fell asleep this time, I was back in the mysterious place where I talked with Sir Aaron. But, this time, Lucario was there instead of him.

" _ **Welcome back Ash."**_ Lucario said via Aura.

"Lucario!" I jumped in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

" _ **I have come to ask you one thing that Sir Aaron forgot."**_ Lucario answered and continued, _**"Do you understand what he meant by the Gift of Aura?"**_

"No, I didn't." I paused; confused on what he meant.

" _ **What he means by that,"**_ Lucario continued, _**"Is that you will see things the way my species sees them."**_

"Wh- what do you mean?" I asked nervously, not knowing what he was going to do.

" _ **You will find out once you have awakened from your sleep."**_

With that, Lucario vanished, just like Sir Aaron the night before. Soon after, I began to go into a deep, dark sleep…

* * *

Well there is the end of chapter 2. Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic! Just remember that this is my first one ever, so if you leave a review, criticize me constructively.

Things are starting to get interesting with Ash. What will happen next…?

One last thing before I rap up, if you thought this story is great, go check out TalkingBirdGuy's account. He makes really awesome Lucario tfs as well as other Pokémon fanfics. So go check him out!

Until next time… See Ya!


	3. Human or Pokemon?

Chapter 3. Human or Pokémon?

Authors Note

Hey guys! L.C. Trooper Here with yet another chapter. (Woo-Hoo!) Before I start, I have to ask that if you guys make a review, could you make sure to leave a pm instead if you have a short question. Thanks!

Oh yeah, last thing, like all the other author have stated before in disclaimers: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Without further ado, Aura Mishap: Ch. 3

During that deep slumber, I dreamt about the times I spent with Sir Aarons Lucario and learned about Aura from him. The time that kept coming up while I slept was the time we had to save Mew by creating and Aura-like bubble around it. I could see Lucario's face clearly, the way he scowled his face, the way he held out his arms to hold the bubble together, and the way he saved my life by shoving me out of the way to protect me from the radiation and instability of it. I started coming to when I heard the others talking.

"Pika!"

"What is that thing?!"

"I think it's a Lucario."

"Hey, where's Ash?"

"Did it eat him?"

"No! Of course not, does it look like it ate him!"

Wondering what they were talking about, I started to open my eyes.

"Look, I think it's waking up." I saw a blurry Max say. I started looking around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"What do you think it will do?" May whispered to the others with worried look on her face.

Wondering why May was so scared, I tried asking jokingly, "What's wrong May? You look like you've seen a ghost." But instead of that coming out, all that came out of my mouth was a bunch of grrs and grunts. That seemed to startle May, but not as I scared myself. I moved my hand to cover my mouth out of surprise. That's when I discovered that I did not have a human mouth anymore, in it's place was a canine-like snout. The second thing I fond was that instead of my hands covering my new snout were black, 3 fingered paws that had spikes on the backs of them. I was so frightened from this sight that I tried hiding myself under the covers of the bed. Tried too, at least. My ears bent back so far that they pushed me back to the surface.

"I think you scared it more that it scared you May." Max chucked to the cowering May.

"I wonder if it is Ash," Brock continued, "I'll ask it some questions."

"Hold on Brock, how do you know it won't hurt you

I poked my head from the covers hearing this and, of course, I got my newly formed muzzle stuck in some tangled sheets. Getting mad with this, I started trying to shove the blankets off my muzzle, only resulting with me falling off the bed and smashing my new tail. "Yeooow!" I yelped while leaping up holding my poor tail. Once I finally settled down, I looked over at my laughing audience. I glared at them, and seemed to shut the up.

"Ok, ok…" Brock wheezed out while laughing hysterically, "Now can I ask the questions?" I nodded, and he handed me a piece of paper and a pencil.

"First, if you are Ash, do you know who we are?" I tried to write down their names only with little success. I looked over at Max and motioned him to and help me write. With a little help, I managed to write down crude, but legible, names of the rest of the group that went Brock, Max, May, and Pikachu. 

"Ok, good! Next question, did you defeat a Darkrai during the Hoenn Pokémon League?" That was easy, of course I did, I beat that cheater with good old Sceptile. Again, with Brocks help, I wrote down the words Yes, I did with Sceptile.

"Amazing! Ok, this is the last question. Was Misty ever afraid of bug type Pokemon?" Brock questioned with a nostalgic look in his eyes. Hmm, was she afraid of Pokémon ever? I thought really hard. I then remembered meeting Misty for the first time and always criticizing her for disliking bug- type Pokémon. I wrote down Yes. 

"So, are you Ash?" Brock asked with a sense of nervousness. I confirmed everyone's suspicions with sad nod. My gesture moved everyone to a very quiet state for a while, all of us were just trying to accept this new reality.

"So, what are we going to do now?" May asked, breaking the long silence.

"I think we should stay here a little longer and see if Ash gets better." Brock sighed.

Over the next few hours we lied around and did nothing except watch battle tournaments on the tv. at around 3:00 p.m, Brock asked if I wanted to go check in with Professor Oak. I nodded and started went into the bathroom to get dressed. the socks and shirt were easy, but putting on my jeans was near impossible. After trying at least 5 times to get them on with no success, I gave up. I opened the door and I chucked the pants across the room and curled up in the cornered of the bathroom, and started to cry. May noticed my frustration and came over.

"Hey, Ash, it's ok." May comforted me. "You are the same person you were before all of this happened, the only thing that has changed about you is your appearance."

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes and asked her, "Really?" But all that came out was a questioning and sniffled "Ggrraa?"

"No matter what you look like, no matter the way you act, and no matter what you feel like, you are still Ash Ketchum to us." She soothed and began to chuckle. "Besides it would look out of place if a Pokémon wore cloths!"

I wiped my eyes and tried to say, 'Thanks May,' but what came out was, "Grrr grunt."

"Ha ha! I take it you said thanks." May laughed from the sudden outburst of series of grunts, "Oh yeah, you may not be able to wear your cloths, but you can still wear your hat! Hold on!" she then proceeded to get up, taking my hat with her, and left to go get something from the other room.

 _Thank you May_. I echoed in my head.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Thank you guys so much for reading this fanfic. Please leave a review about the chapter and pm me if you have any questions!

With that, See ya guys in the next chapter! L.C. Trooper Out


	4. Getting Used to Change

Chapter 4.

A/N & Disclaimer:

I DON'T own Pokémon.

Sorry guys, been busy the past few months (I know, I know, everyone on the site says the same thing). The reasons why I've been gone for so long are from the following: I've been sick a couple of times, went on vacation, been playing too much War Thunder (along with both old Star Wars Battlefronts), and frankly, forgetting my password. Man, I'm crap. Anyways, getting this out of the way. I present chapter 4.

May then got up, brushed herself off, and headed out of the bathroom to get my hat. I could hear May ask, "Brock, do you know where Ash's hat is?"

"Umm, I think it's in his bag."

There was a long moment of silence. The only noises heard were the rain hitting the window and the battle on tv.

"Aha! Here it is!" May exclaimed. "Ash! I found it!"

She came back with it with a joyful look on her face.

"Here you go." May chimed while placing it in my paws.

*Thanks May* I grunted.

"Does it fit?" May cautiously asked while I placed it on my head. It would've fit if it wasn't for my two, giant, big ears. That only made me try harder to get it to fit, but only with little success.

I guess I started looking depressed, because May comforted, "I had a feeling that that wouldn't work. But, have another idea."

She then reached into her belt bag and pulled out some scissors. I knew where this was going, so I grabbed my hat and ran out the door. I mean, I tried to, at least. Right before I was home free, May snagged my tail! I yelped from the split second of pain.

"Ash, why are you trying to run? May sighed while yanking me back into the bathroom. "Besides, this is the only way that it will fit on you."

I groaned and gave my oh so precious hat to May. She cut two slits in the upper back of the hat.

"There we go, now try it on." May finished while placing both of my ears in each slit. "How does it feel now?"

I smiled with a nod and an attempt at a thumbs up. May giggled at that and we headed out of the bathroom.

We walked out to find Brock, Max, and Pikachu watching a rerun of Brock's favorite show. Pikachu heard us walk into the room and perked his head up. He looked at us blankly and put his head back down on the bed without batting an eye.

"Ash, you look great!" Brock grinned, noticing my hat.

"Yeah Ash, you look just like yourself before all this happened!" Max agreed. That resulted with May slugging him.

"Ow." Max groaned.

* * *

Moving on from that, Brock asked me if I was ready to go talk to Prof. Oak. I nodded, and we headed down to the lobby. As we walked down the hallway, I watched the rain splash against the very long window and the lighting streak across the sky. The way the droplets burst into thousands of tiny fragments. The way the dark, stormy clouds were illuminated by the sudden outbursts of lightning. It was so fascinating to watch that I was startled when the glass was replaced with a white painted wall. I quickly got over the shock and continued walking toward the main lobby.

"You ok?" Brock asked while we stared at the ringing phone on the screen of the computer.

*Yeah, I guess* I shrugged back.

After the computerized phone rang another 5 times, Prof. Oak appeared on screen.

"Hello, hello?" The Professor answered with a sense of urgency in his tone. You could tell he was in the middle of some experiment. "Oh, hey Brock, how are you doing?"

"Great." Brock replied with a smile. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, no," Oak replied. "I was just doing some testing with Gary's Pokémon."

This brought me back. Back to the day when I woke up late to get my first starter. I could just see Gary taunting me in front of the lab. Opening all the empty pokeballs that used to carry the Kanto starters. I could feel the shock of Pikachu when he got mad at me.

While I was reminiscing, Brock and Prof. Oak were talking about what Pokémon evolves into what and so on and so forth. I was shaken from my memories when Prof. Oak asked Brock, "Who is this Pokémon?" obviously referring to me.

"Oh yeah, this is Lucario." Gestured Brock.

"Interesting…" Oak trailed off in thought. "What region is it from?"

"Don't know. But as you can see, it's a very rare Pokémon." Brock winked at me.

"Yes, Indeed." The Professor agreed. "But why is it wearing Ash's cloths?" Gesturing to my shirt and hat.

"Yeah, about that…," Brock reluctantly acknowledged. "…It's Ash."

"That's pretty funny Brock," Oak chuckled but grew silent when he didn't see us laughing. "…Is that really you Ash?"

I gave a weak nod in affirmation. Which, of course, ruined the cheerful mood.

"How did this happen?" Prof. Oak asked with dismay

Me and Brock both shrugged. "Don't know." In which Oak sighed with depression.

"Well, you had better start getting used to your new body Ash," Prof. Oak sighed. "Because it may take me a while to figure something out."

"Ok, call us when you found a solution." Brock replied.

"I will," the professor concluded. "And good luck getting used to your…um…new form."

"Thanks professor, Brock acknowledged. "and good luck."

I gave a nod in agreement and Brock hung up.

"Are you hungry?" Brock tauntingly asked me. My stomach gurgled and I gave a mareepish look at him.

"Okay, let's go." Brock laughed and we headed to the dining hall.

Once we ordered our food and sat down in a booth that faced a window that showed a beautiful view of a meadow outside (even though it was still stormy out), Brock told me that he was going to go get the rest of the gang. He got up and headed up to our room.

I was left with my food, alone. But I decided too recap on what just happened within the past few hours. _"The looks on everybody's was hilarious when they first saw me this morning!"_ I chuckled.

" _That was nice of May to see if I was alright."_ I continued.

" _Hey, At least The Professor didn't freak out when he found out it was me. But it's nice to know that he wants me to get used to this body."_ I finished.

" _That should be pretty easy."_ I continued thinking. _"Besides, I finally figured out how to sit down without smashing my tail"_

* * *

"Meowth! I thought you said the twerps were here!" Jessie yelled at the talking feline while motioning at endless sheets of rain now turned hail.

"I could've sworn dat they went dis way!" Meowth shouted back, pointing at his drenched map.

"Hey I think I see something over there!" James exclaimed looking off to the left.

"You better be right!" Jessie growled while shivering in the cold.

The Rocket trio continued bickering back and forth until they got to the entrance of the town.

"Hmm, Verdanturf Town." Meowth read off once they got entrance. "Yep, dats where they went."

"How do you know for sure?" Jessie asked while trying to shelter herself from the hail.

"Instinct." Meowth replied with a somewhat dramatic tone in his voice. It went dead silent for a few moments. The only thing to hear was the roar of the sleet coming down…

"Jessie, Meowth, I don't think we can last that much longer in this weather." James pleaded, breaking the awkward silence.

"yeah, I'm getting cold to my skin." Jessie agreed. "Meowth, let's go."

With that, the trio left the sign and headed into town.

* * *

"Man, this is good!" Max said in-between bites. "But it's not as good as your cooking Brock!"

"Oh, my cooking's not that good." Brock replied sarcastically. We all laughed at Brocks remark and continued eating.

"Brock what are we doing tomorrow?" May asked once we finished eating our dinner.

"Explore the town, I guess." Brock answered.

"I heard that there are a bunch of rare items at the pokemart." Max suggested.

"I don't know…" May pondered. "I mean, there isn't a lot to do here."

"May I thought I've heard you say before that you wanted to do every contest in Hoenn, not to mention explore every place in the region." Brock replied back.

"Well, now that I think about it," May continued. "We never have been able to see the towns and cities in-depth thanks to a certain hot-headed Trainer sitting next to Max." Obviously referring to me, I blushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah, and that same Trainer was so stubborn that even after being warned countless times he tried to stop Mew and Mewtwo from fighting!" Brock chuckled back. Everyone laughed at this. Even I got a kick out of it.

" _Yep, things are finally starting to go back to normal"_

* * *

A couple hours later, we were back in our room. May was in the bathroom, probably getting ready for bed. Max was on his bed, pointing his pokenav everywhere to see what there was to do tomorrow. Pikachu, he was probably taking a nap on my bed then. While they were doing that, Brock and I were sitting on the couch, watching a tournament battle on tv. The Pokémon that were fighting, I think, was a Alakazam opposing a Heracross.

"Why did she send out Alakazam if the other trainer sent out a bug type?" grunted Max, "seem like a weak strategy to me."

"Well, you see Max, the reason why she sent out Alakazam was probably because Heracross is a Fighting type as well." Brock reminded. "although, she should be careful of any Bug type moves."

While they were talking strategy, I was more focused on the Pokémon themselves, the way they moved, it was all so graceful. From the way they danced about, dodging each other's moves, to the way they used the attacks/defenses themselves. It was very mesmerizing.

" _I wonder if I will ever get that good."_ I thought to myself. I was pulled back into reality when Brock and Max were shaking me to get my attention.

"Ash, which one of us is right?" Brock pressured, "Should Heracross have used Night Slash- "

"-Or Megahorn" Max interrupted.

I thought about this for a sec, and finally pointed out to Brock while making a "gruff" noise. While Max was right about the potential damage, Night Slash had a 100% hit ratio along with the higher chance of critical damage.

"Awe, come on Ash." Max groaned.

I just shrugged, and turned to watch the battle already in progress. The two were getting tired and you could tell that either one could faint at any time. Around 5 minutes later in the match, the Heracross started charging up to unleash its Night Slash attack while the Alakazam was preparing a Psychic attack (the move, not type).

"This should be it," Brock announced, "there is no way that the Heracross could miss this."

Out of nowhere, the Heracross started charging the Psychic type. Then the Alakazam unleashed Its psychic move on the Bug/Fighting type, raising it into the air. The Psychic Pokémon then proceeded to throw the Heracross into the ground repeatedly. The Alakazam sent the Heracross into the dirt one more time, making a crater while doing so.

The Heracross was nowhere to be seen in the smoke entirely covered the crater. The Alakazam let down its guard, thinking that the Heracross had fainted. Right as the Psychic Pokémon turned to head back to its trainer, a neon green glow started to shine brighter and brighter through the smoke. Charging out of the smoke came the Heracross, horn green from the attack. The Alakazam didn't see this coming and suffered because of it. The Heracross nailed it right in the back of the head, causing it to faint right then and there.

"Alakazam is unable to Battle, Heracross Wins!" shouted the Referee. Brock just stared at the tv for a few moments with a blank look in his eyes.

"See Brock, I told you that Megahorn would win." Max chirped.

"Oh well," Brock said, regaining his cool. "Anyways, we should probably hit the hay soon because we have a busy day tomorrow."

Just then we hear the bathroom door unlock, and May walked out, wearing her pajamas and her curling irons (I don't know what to call them). I suspected that she was wearing them for the contest tomorrow.

"What's all the commotion out here?" May wondered. "it sounded pretty loud out."

"Nothing, we were just watching tv." Brock shrugged. "But I think we should get to bed."

With that, everyone said good night, got into bed, and fell asleep. I, on the other hand, couldn't find a single comfy position to sleep in. it's hard with a tail always getting crushed by either you or the bed. But, I eventually found a position to fall asleep in, and I feel asleep just like that.

* * *

Hey Guys, L.C Trooper reporting in. Just wanted to let you guys know that I've been extremely busy over the past few months (as I've stated in the opening paragraph). But yeah, just wanted to let you guys get the heads up. Please, please, please review this story so I can make it better. Which, in turn, will make it more enjoyable to read.

The Lucario Clone Trooper checking out.


End file.
